Recently, electronic devices such as smart phones or mobile phones are being downsized. Thereby, electronic components mounted on the electronic devices are rapidly being downsized. For example, in a field of multilayer ceramic capacitors, although property is secured, thicknesses of dielectric layers and internal electrode layers are reduced in order to reduce a chip size.
However, a sintering temperature of a metal of the internal electrode layer is different from that of a ceramic of the dielectric layers. Therefore, there is a problem that a continuity modulus of the internal electrode layers after sintering becomes lower. When the thicknesses of the internal electrode layers are reduced, the continuity modulus may be further reduced. And so, in order to achieve delaying of contraction, a ceramic co-material is added to the internal electrode layers (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-082435).